cardfightvanguardfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Multi-talented deck! 5
Multi-talented deck! 5 is the 5th episode of the Multi-talented deck! fiction. Previous episode: Multi-talented deck! 4 Next episode: Multi-talented deck! 6 Plot It's a nice sunny day. Su Zhong Xiao is on a break after he finished his work when Muhamed Omar bin Yahya, a security working around a shopping complex who was also a Dimension Police adept, challenged him in a cardfight. Omar, "Yo, Soh. Wanna go for a cardfight?" Su, "Sure." Hafis, "Brace yourself. Dimension Police is known for powering up for skills." Omar and Su, "Stand up, vanguard!" Su, "Little Witch, Lulu." Omar, "Dimensional Robo, Goyusha." Turn 1 - Omar rides Dimensional Robo, Daibrave. Goyusha moves back. Turn 2 - Su rides Circle Magus. Su atacked Daibrave using Circle and his drive check got a Psychic bird. Omar's damage check got a Dimensional Robo, Daishield and a Dimensional Robo, Daicrane (Draw). Omar drew a card due to trigger. 2-0 Turn 3 - Omar rides Dimensional Robo, Daifighter. Omar used Daibrave's skill and used Daifighter to attack Circle. Drive check got a Daicrane. Su's damage check revealed a Silent Tom. Omar then used Daibrave's skill to draw a card. 2-1 Turn 4 - Su ride Silent Tom and called a pair of Crescent Magus and one more Tom. Su attacked using his vanguard Tom while using Crescent's skill to announce Hexagonal Magus when his drive check got a Battle Sister, Ginger. Power to rearguard Tom and critical to vanguard Tom. Omar's damage check gets a Super Dimensional Robo, Daikaiser and a Dimensional Robo, Daidragon. Su attacked using his rearguard Tom and used Crescent's skill to announce Battle Sister, Cocoa and the revealed card is Cocoa. Omar choose to let the damage through and his damage check get another Daicrane, thus allowing Omar to draw another card. 5-1 Turn 5 - Omar ride Daikaiser then called Super Dimensional Robo, Daiyusha, Dimensional Robo, Daimariner and Daibrave. Omar then used Goyusha's skill to superior cross break ride Ultimate Dimensional Robo, Great Daiyusha and proceed by calling a pair of Dimensional Robo, Daidragons, a pair of Dimensional Robo, Daitiger and a Commander Laurel. Omar used Daibrave's skill and then proceed by attacking with Great Daiyusha first. Su used Tetra Magus to nullify Great Daiyusha's attack. Omar's twin drive got a Domensional Robo, Goflight (Stand), he grant the power to Great Daiyusha and stands Commander Laurel then another original Daiyusha, thus activating Daikaiser's break ride skill to retire Tetra Magus. Su's damage check get a pair of Cocoas then a Lozenge Magus and power to vanguard Tom. Omar then used Laurel's skill to restand Great Daiyusha after using Daibrave's skill and then head for another killer attack. Su guarded with a pair of Psychic Bird when Omar's drive check got a Dimensional Robo, Gorescue (Heal), power to Great Daiyusha and second check got a Dimensional Robo, Daibattles (Critical), power and critical to vanguard. Su's damage check gets a pair of Pentagonal Magus. Omar, "You indeed are doing well, but next time don't underestimate your opponent, because you just got screwed befor you got to ride a grade 3. Sorry to say that, but I'm indeed lucky, or else you'll be the winner. Don't worry. You'll beat me next time." Su, "Nothing at all, officer." Then they heard a mild loud voice. They saw a pair of foreigners, one father and one daughter, enjoying a cardfight. They can tell that the father lost again to his daughter. Category:Fan Fiction